1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to drilling boreholes and, particularly, to a graph that can be used to analyze drilling performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boreholes are drilled into the earth for many applications such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. A borehole is drilled with a drill bit or other cutting tool disposed at the distal end of a drill string. A drilling rig turns the drill string and the drill bit to cut through formation rock and, thus, drill the borehole.
An ideal drilling situation would involve perfect power transfer from the surface to the drill bit. Of course, this is not possible. However, variation of different parameters can affect how well power is transferred. At present, however, there is not a simple way to determine the effects of parameter variation on energy transfer efficiency. The power delivered to the drill bit is directly proportional to the rate of penetration and the key parameter influencing the cost and overall economics of drilling a bore hole.